


Может быть, срезать лица лучше... вместе?

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Meetings, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Как Виктор встретился с Романом.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 5





	Может быть, срезать лица лучше... вместе?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maybe Peeling Faces Off is Better... Together?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659689) by [teethteethteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teethteethteeth/pseuds/teethteethteeth). 



Я убиваю не ради денег.

Мои прежние боссы были бы шокированы, если бы узнали. Но я всегда честно отрабатывал свою зарплату. В конце концов, каждому человеку нужно на что-то жить. Чем-то оплачивать место, в котором он живёт, и на что-то покупать еду, которой питается. В таком городе, как Готэм, даже в самых грязных кварталах, в которых вшей больше, чем людей, проживать чертовски дорого. Но дело не в этом. Я мог бы делать другие вещи за деньги. Мог бы быть официантом, водить автобус или даже шантажировать кого-то из своих прошлых «клиентов» (тех, кому повезло всё ещё цепляться за жизнь). Но и это не так важно. В течение многих лет я стремился не к этому.

Люди обычно не спрашивают, почему, чёрт возьми, ты лишаешь других людей жизни. Они спрашивают, сколько это будет стоить (попросят назвать «цену», если они — богатые грёбаные засранцы), сколько времени займёт, какова вероятность того, что полиция выйдет на них (что в Готэме весьма и весьма маловероятно). Они точно не спросят о твоей мотивации. Не то, чтобы я имел что-то против. Во всяком случае, не люблю очень много болтать, особенно с людьми, у которых не хватает смелости сделать свою грязную работу самостоятельно.

Особенно с Романом Сайонисом. С этим придурком, который никогда не замолкает.

Был полдень пятницы — время, когда я должен был сидеть на диване в своей квартире в одних боксерах и переключать каналы в надежде отыскать хотя бы что-то интересное. Но сегодня я появился в клубе этого ублюдка, чтобы получить информацию касаемо возможной работы. Как будто он никогда раньше не слышал о таком изобретении как телефон.

Было слишком рано, чтобы кто-нибудь находился в клубе, кроме него и нескольких сотрудников. Один из них открыл мне дверь, поскольку, как я и думал, Сайонис не из тех, кто сам открывает двери для своих гостей. Богатый ублюдок. И всё же вынужден признать, что место было отличным. Не слишком большим, со статуей в виде огромных рук, с множеством тёмных углов. Прислушиваясь к негромкой музыке, я прошёл внутрь.

Сайонис сидел за одним из столиков. Он улыбнулся, когда я подошёл к нему, словно мог прочесть мои мысли.

— Мистер Зсасз! Могу я спросить, какого чёрта на вас надето?

Я посмотрел на себя вниз. Обувь. Штаны. Рубашка в полоску.

— Рубашка.

Ублюдок рассмеялся. С наслаждением, даже голову откинул назад. Мне понравился вид его шеи. Уже могу представить, как перегрызаю её. Рано или поздно кто-то заплатит мне за это. Сайонис был достаточно влиятельным, но недостаточно богатым для того, чтобы никто и никогда не смог его заказать. Я продолжал смотреть на его обнажённую шею. Голова Романа вернулась в прежнее положение, прежде чем я успел бы добраться до неё.

— Присаживайтесь, мистер Зсасз. Нам есть о чём поговорить.

Я пожал плечами, но подчинился. Даже с противоположной стороны стола я почувствовал запах одеколона, в котором Сайонис будто искупался. Или это больше походило на запах какого-то дезинфицирующего средства? Как бы то ни было, стоило оно, вероятно, дорого. Как и его грёбаная тончайшая шёлковая рубашка.

— Виски?

Я кивнул. Немного рано для выпивки, но меня это всегда мало беспокоило.

Роман щёлкнул пальцами одному из сотрудников и повернулся ко мне.

— Сразу видно, наш человек. Итак, мистер Зсасз, что вы думаете об этом месте?

Я пожал плечами.

— Здесь неплохо.

— А вы немногословны. Что ж, время — деньги. Но расскажите подробнее, что именно вам нравится?

— Глаза, наверное… Те огромные руки. Мистер Сайонис, я здесь для…

Сайонис махнул рукой перед моим лицом и закатил глаза. Он выглядел разочарованным. Может быть, я был ему противен. Где-то под рёбрами я почувствовал нарастающее давление. Просроченный обед?

— У нас будет достаточно времени для этого, но сперва…

Вернулся его сотрудник, молча поставил оба напитка перед Сайонисом и ушёл.

Роман повернулся ко мне и улыбнулся. Нет, дело точно в просроченном обеде. Нужно будет разобраться с хозяином той забегаловки, как только выберусь отсюда.

— Во-первых, мне хотелось бы познакомиться с вами. Итак, мистер Зсасз, как именно вы оказались в этой сфере бизнеса?

Он придвинул ко мне напиток через стол. Его движения такие плавные. Не как у профессионального танцора, но он определённо практиковался перед зеркалом. Я взял напиток. У меня есть пара секунд, чтобы обдумать ответ. Хотя к чему все эти игры? Мне от него требовалось имя, место, и я пойду выполнять свою работу. Впрочем, теперь я не столь уверен в этом.

Он не сводил с меня глаз, пока я пил, и его улыбка не только не пропала с лица, но и стала шире, обнажая ряд белоснежных зубов.

— Нельзя пить виски залпом.

Я закашлялся.

— Можно, если ты не слабак.

Мой ответ вызвал у него новый приступ смеха. Не такой продолжительный, как предыдущий. Казалось, ему больше нравилось слушать и наблюдать.

— Не люблю, когда меня заставляют ждать, мистер Зсасз, — его голос звучал тише, чем раньше, но ненамного. Я не волновался. За пазухой у меня был припрятан нож, но я мог бы завалить Сайониса и голыми руками. Однако… Я почувствовал, как моё сердцебиение участилось. Было что-то… не так с Романом Сайонисом. Что-то знакомое. Но я не мог понять, что именно.

— Вы сами предложили мне выпивку, — показалось мне правильным ответом. Он немного расслабился. Его было легко читать. Прямо как открытую книгу.

— Я весь внимание, поэтому прошу, продолжайте. И, пожалуйста, не жалейте деталей.

То, как он это произнёс, прозвучало угрожающе нетерпеливо. Наверное, мне стоило отшутиться по поводу того, что однажды я потерял нормальную работу, а поиски новой привели в эту «сферу бизнеса». Однако я пожал плечами, не решаясь пошутить над ним, но ответил, не отрывая глаз от стола:

— Трудно объяснить. Мне это просто нравится, понимаете? С детства.

— Правда?

Я поднял глаза и встретился с ним взглядом. Он наклонился ко мне так близко, что я почувствовал его горячее дыхание на своём подбородке. Даже его руки, опиравшиеся о столешницу, медленно приближались ко мне. А его глаза… именно глаза заставили мой мозг остановиться. Я не мог сосредоточиться и одновременно смотреть на него, поэтому совершенно потерял ход мыслей.

— Это трудно объяснить, — повторил я, отводя от него взгляд.

Господи, даже не глядя на него, я чувствовал его притяжение. Будто безнадёжно в нём утонул. Я посмотрел на него, а он ожидаемо откинулся на мягкую спинку дивана, отведя взгляд в сторону. И даже руки скрестил на груди.

Блядь.

— Но… босс, я могу показать вам.

Сайонис тут же изменился в лице. Изменились его глаза, когда он вновь посмотрел на меня. Он… улыбался? Блядь. Вот его руки потянулись ко мне и мягко вытолкнули из-за столика — потому что он и сам стремился поскорее выбраться отсюда? Я знал, что сделал правильный выбор. Рано или поздно он поймёт, почему я начал этим заниматься. Я же буду снова и снова продолжать делать это до тех пор, пока не умру. А Сайонис всё поймёт, потому что он такой же, как и я…

…

Чёрт, он ведь и вправду даже слишком похож на меня.

Во что я, блядь, ввязался?


End file.
